une amourette parmi d'autres
by ylg
Summary: minifics :: où le Colonel Mustang est un mufle. 1ère vignette : un coureur de jupons doublé d'un glandeur. 2e: lui et Riza, un couple idéal ? ça reste à voir… 3e: d'ailleurs, avec Havoc aussi son comportement laisse à désirer. MàJ, 4e: ses copines...
1. des traces sur les vitres

**Titre :** des traces sur les vitres  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage/Couple :** Roy Mustang, RoyxOC  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** mais, qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un colonel tire-au-flanc et dragueur, hein ?

écrite pour 31 jours, thème : "des traces sur les vitres" (comme ça tout le monde peut se rendre compte de mon immeeeense talent pour trouver des titres à mes one-shots XD ) ; contrainte accessoire : présent

basé sur l'épisode 37 ;  
attention, c'est du gros n'importe nawak !

oOo

Une pile de papiers urgents à signer ? oui, oui, il a jusqu'à midi pour le faire, largement le temps pour ça. Pas la peine de se presser autant pour un truc aussi ennuyeux, et puis d'abord, pourquoi ça serait à lui d'assumer toute la responsabilité d'_autant_ de trucs, hein ? ça attendra, donc.  
Il a mieux à faire.

Remettre un peu d'ordre dans son bureau, par exemple.

À commencer par ses fenêtres. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué : elles sont dégoûtantes, maintenant qu'il les regarde de près, tellement que c'est à peine s'il peut admirer le paysage dehors…

A la place, il revoit la scène qui s'est déroulée là la veille. Non, l'avant-veille. Enfin, le soir où il a culbuté la nouvelle secrétaire, une petite blondinette bien mignonne et terriblement gourde que Havoc n'a même pas encore pu prendre le temps de draguer.  
Comme son bureau croulait sous la paperasse et que ses chers canapés sont restés à East City –que les ronds-de-cuir de Central aillent rôtir en enfer, fichus vieux croulants trop stricts qui lui ont interdit d'en installer dans son nouveau bureau ici !- et qu'il ne tenait pas à faire ça à même le sol, il l'a prise contre la vitre.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une simple chevelure, même toute propre –il se rappelle encore son parfum délicat- puisse laisser de telles traces sur une vitre. Et encore moins qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air puisse y laisser aussi autant de traces de doigts !

Il faudrait qu'il fasse disparaître ces traces et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ça fait vraiment négligé et ça pourrait nuire à son image auprès de la demoiselle (ou d'une autre, qui sait ?) si elle venait à repasser par là…


	2. une amourette parmi d'autre

**Titre :** une amourette parmi tant d'autres  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

Pour Churchyard, "comment ça n'était pas possible qu'une histoire d'amour fonctionne entre Roy et Riza"  
(initialement publiée le 17 février 2007)  
210 mots

oOo

Elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais elle était incapable de s'en rendre vraiment compte. Au lieu de ça, elle continuait à le suivre, aveuglée par l'idée qu'il était un homme bien, que ses buts étaient nobles et qu'il avait besoin d'elle.  
Elle vivait chacun de ses rendez-vous avec ces filles insignifiantes comme autant de coups de poignards, mais sans jamais rien oser dire.

Elle était différente de ces grues. Commencer à se plaindre, à manifester de la jalousie, la rabaisserait à leur niveau. Tout sauf ça ! il fallait qu'elle reste elle-même, pour qu'il la remarque. Pas question de n'être qu'une amourette parmi d'autres.

Seulement, pour cet homme à femmes qu'était Roy Mustang, cette idée était inconcevable. Quelqu'un qui portait un uniforme bleu, une arme, et à qui il confiait sa protection, c'était un soldat. Et on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un autre soldat. Puis une femme, ça doit être joli, délicat, et vous attendre à la maison.

Riza lui prouvera qu'elle est belle et peut être délicate aussi, sous son uniforme. Mais n'acceptera jamais, jamais, de devenir une potiche, même pour tenter de le garder auprès de lui.


	3. confidences sur l'oreiller

**Titre** : _pillow talk_  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom **: FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc, et des filles  
**Rating** : PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

Pour Kyūrane  
**Prompt** : comment Roy et Havoc ont perdu leur virginité  
200 mots

oOo

C'est quand même fou ce qu'on se passionner pour un plafond ou pour un coin d'oreiller, après l'amour, quand on est trop vautré pour regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

« C'est la première fois que je couche avec un homme, marmonne Roy dans le vide.  
-Pareil, » répond Havoc. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas prendre cette remarque pour lui ?

C'est fou aussi les tours que peut prendre l'esprit à des moments comme ça, quand il erre paresseusement autour de ce qui vient d'être fait.

« C'est la première fois, tout court ?  
-Nan. Quand même pas ! »

Un long silence passe entre cette réponse et la question suivante :  
« Qui, alors ?  
-Hum… elle avait la peau très claire, un peu grasse, et un grain de beauté sur le sein gauche.  
-Et son prénom ?  
-J'en sais rien. »

Interloqué, Roy attend une explication sans pouvoir la demander.  
« Ouais, bon, c'était une fille dans un bordel, ok ? C'est des trucs qui arrivent, hein.  
-Ouais, ouais… »

Roy réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher, ennuyé :  
« Marrant, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me rappelle plus. J'ai trois candidates potentielles –dont je me souviens bien, hein- mais je ne suis plus sûr de dans quel ordre chronologique je les ai eues… »

**  
**


	4. une galaxie d admiratrices

waouh, ça faisait presque trois ans que je n'avais plus updaté ce recueil-ci ? 'faut croire que je préfère Roy en gentleman plutôt qu'en mufle... mais quand même !

* * *

**Titre** : des beautés célestes aux corps divins…  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang Maes Hughes/Gracia  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : 2#o5, « Toute l'orbe du satellite » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité** : quelques années avant  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

_Un ange, une déesse, une véritable perfection_ Maes ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur sa compagne. Chaque fois qu'on espérait qu'il était enfin arrivé au bout de sa tirade, il trouvait encore de nouveaux compliments :  
_Si gentille et tu verrais ce corps, sublime ! enfin non justement tu ne verras pas, elle est à moi tout seul…_

Même sans voir, Roy pouvait imaginer. Et plutôt facilement. Des beautés célestes aux corps divins, il en connaissait des myriades. Et si belles soient-elles, il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser prendre au piège d'aucune d'elles, pour se voir réduit, comme son inconscient ami, à devenir le satellite d'une femme et tourner aveuglément autour d'elle au lieu de rester maître de sa course.

_Il_ était lui-même l'étoile autour de laquelle gravitait une galaxie d'admiratrices. Pour le reste, il n'avait qu'à laisser courir. Non mais !


End file.
